manafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neko
Unofficial Observations, In Defense of Neko Editor's note: This commentary comes to us from an anon. We think it's a worthwhile read; but as a rule, we'd like to stress that such does not belong on main pages, as it is one person's opinion rather than a consensus of fact. If you would like to proffer an opinion, use your personal hub and scrawl to your heart's content. And if you do have info we don't, set up an account and make yourself known! ---- Neko can save your game. This suggests, if not some kind of magical powers, he is at least a "scribe" of sorts, or has some kind of special connections/agreement with those who can save games. While he charges double for items, he seems to have earned this premium -- he goes places other merchants dare not tread i.e. he is the only merchant around certain areas, carries items unavailable elsewhere, and can save your game. All this, without any employees/associates! At least in this game. Neko also appears immune to all magic and physical attacks. "Big deal, so are all the other merchants and most of the townsfolk/etc." you say. Again, they dare not tread places Neko will e.g. see Potos village people banishing the player at the start for (supposedly) bringing monsters upon the village. Thus, many non-playable characters we can only speculate, but Neko bravely ventures out and about, yet remains agreeable to all. Again, this suggests either some kind of magical powers/amulet, some special "agreement" with monsters, or, more likely, Neko is a neutral third party, peaceful civilian non-combatant. He is an adventurer sure, but you never see monsters complain about him. Why speculate on such matters? Well, people love to tag Neko a "thief" but I see no evidence of this, at least in this game. Niccolo or other games such may be the case, but this Neko appears to be helpful, brave, fearless, and thus earns his "charge double" rates. If he is a "thief" where are the accusers in the game? People always label Neko a "thief" but he is simply English/American-ish "common law" -- out in the woods/forest, away from civilization/city/incorporated "towns" and the chain/incorporated "merchants." That doesn't mean he is a thief -- he has correctly titled his property "Neko's." He appears to have full allodial title in freehold to his "town." Neko "one of a race of merchant cats" is simply old-fashioned. That doesn't make him a thief. He's probably one of the few NPCs who actually fully owns his land/house/inn. And he is one of the only "towns" or other area the "empire" is not trying to conquer. He may possibly be a "treasure hunter" ala FF6 "Locke", but I have never seen any in-game accusers. Neko is a private, one-man/one-cat operation in this game, so we don't really know where he gets his wares. I would say he is an "international merchant banker/law merchant" except, he is "specie only", unincorporated, and doesn't offer "banking" or "loans." So, while other "travelling merchants" their motives might be suspect, Neko is a "native" and I quote "Busy travellers, I'll even save your game!" Again, all the evidence I see points as Neko as a "native" merchant, albeit one that travels, not a "law merchant" or someone doing shady deals. At worst, maybe he "sells to both sides" but I see no evidence of that. This Neko appears "helpful" and charges a fair price, because he is the only merchant around -- other Nekos in other games, Your Milage May Vary. Why speculate on these things? Well, if SquareSoft wanted a "shady" merchant/adventurer, they clearly know how to make such a character, cat or otherwise. This Neko, I see no evidence of that. He tells you to "scram" if you don't want to buy anything, but he is very busy, one-cat operation here.